No Way
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This is a one-shot for WriteAPiano!  Justin is not famous in this one!  So don't go thinking that he is!  What happens when Alexis Perry and Justin Bieber are best friends and Justin falls for her?  Will she realize she likes him or stay best friends?


Wheee! Here's another requested one-shot! :DDDD This one is for WriteAPiano! I hope you guys like it. I know it's pretty short compared to my other chapters and one shot... Still taking requests! Oh and Rate and Review Please! :DDDD

* * *

No Way

We sat in Justin's car doing nothing. Just sat there goofing off for no reason. It was really funny. No matter what we were always best friends. Nothing more and nothing less. It was a constant thing that never changed. It was the only thing that was stable for me.

I played with my light brown hair and sang to Teenage Dream. He sat there laughing at me. I was purposely singing off key and goofing around changing the words. When the song stop, so did his laughing. He just stared at me.

He put a hand on my cheek. I started getting nervous for some odd reason. There was something different about him. It was like Justin was on a completely different page and thinking completely different things then me.

It wasn't normal. Justin inched closer to me to kiss me. "Alexis..." he whispered and then kissed me. My eyes opened wide in shock. I couldn't believe that my best friend in the world was kissing me right there. It was impossible. Maybe my imagination was messing with me. I knew that I didn't have feelings for Justin like that! It was impossible!

I didn't kiss him back. He pulled away realizing that he wasn't going to get a response out of me at all. I would have kissed him back, but I just don't think I care about him that way. Even if I did, who knows what may happen to our friendship that I have.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. I felt bad. He thought he did something wrong and he was upset. I hate upsetting people, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. This was one of those times that it couldn't be avoided at all.

"Justin... I just don't think... I don't know.. Give me a couple minutes..." I sat there thinking. So many of the memories I had of him and me together seemed so friendly. Some of them were the small times that he would hold my hand. Others were times that I would kiss him on the cheek. Was it possible to like somebody and not realize it at all?

One time, my ex boyfriend was being mean to me. He was sitting there making fun of me during math class. I didn't say anything about it, because I was to nervous to say anything to him. I just wasn't the type to stand up for myself. Except Justin jumped in right away and stood up for me.

Then another memory was when me and Justin didn't have dates to the up coming dance. So we decided that we would go together, as friends. Something in my heart dropped when we decided that. I just pushed it to the side though.

There was also the time that Justin had gotten a girlfriend. It really hurt me that he had gotten himself a girlfriend and started avoiding me. I didn't understand what was happening then. I had gotten jealous because this girl that I didn't know was taking my only best friend away from me.

Then I remembered the time that me and Justin first met. I was sitting on the front lawn with my first chapter book at the age of six. I was smart for my age. Many of the my parent's friends were so shocked that I was that smart. Other kids on the street would sit there and make fun of me. All of the suddenly Justin came out of his house and ran over to me and asked me if I wanted to be his bestest friend.

Everytime I thought about it, it was a funny thought. Justin and I became closer as we grew up. My mom and his mom became close to. They would joke around with us and say that Justin and I were going to grow up and get married. Everytime they would say that, Justin and I would laugh and say that would never happen. There was no chance that we would fall for each other.

Memories just flooded through me. It was like there was no way for them to stop at all. Every one of those memories showed that I had some type of feeling for him. It was kind of awkward thinking that I had fallen for my best friend. It was possible and it did happen in real life? To me falling in love with your best friend was just something that happened in story books, but it didn't. It happened in real life.

"Justin." I said and then kissed him on the lips. He started kissing me back. I'm scared to say that I, Alexis Perry, has indeed fallen for her best friend. Justin pulled away and started grinning as if he had just won the lottery.

"I love you, Alexis." Justin whispered into my ear as if it was a big secret and he didn't want anybody to hear it. I couldn't help but giggle slightly at how stupid he was being.

I smiled at him, "I love you too, Justin."

At the same time we both said, "No way!" Then we started laughing and singing to the radio again as if nothing happened. The only difference was, was that we were both holding hands right then and there.

The things that you think will never happen are the things that will happen. You think you won't fall for your best friend, your going to fall for you best friend. The things that you think are impossible are possible.


End file.
